Behin ur bak
by bl789
Summary: Yukimura and Tezuka slept together, and Fuji and Sanada sleep for revenge, but there's something more in it. Rated M for safeness. Oh Yeah I kind of change the story a little, so it has some new ideas I needed to do it for the prequels


Well it has Sanada and Yukimura and Sanada and Fuji and Fuji and Tezuka and Tezuka Yukimura, so yeah 4 people lots of pairings. The name is actually Behind Your Back, but this title sounded cooler. Enjoy, Comment :)

* * *

**"Ahh!" Seigaku's tensai moaned as he was being infiltrated by the biggest that had being inside him, well he hadn't had many inside him to say the truth. He was in a relationship with his captain, but right now he was having sex with Rikkai's fuku buchou. Sanada was good at everything, Fuji noted, the guy was good looking, big literally and physically, and his voice was always a turn on, especially when he moaned, those quiet short grasp where amazing and his personality, once you got to know him, he was very kind. He didn't mind at all that right now he was sleeping with his best friend's boyfriend, he didn't think Seiichi will mind him sleeping with Sanada behind his back, after all he too had slept with Tezuka behind his back, but for some reason that didn't seem to bother him so much.**

**But somehow, he thought of Sanada as more, he thought that maybe he might have fallen in love with, just maybe, all those times he saw Sanada, his skillful tennis he tanned, muscular body, his great personality, but he eliminated that chance, Sanada loved Yukimura, even if the blue hair boy had cheated on him. And Sanada was just sleeping with him for revenge, it meant nothing, what they were doing meant nothing.**

** Tezuka and Fuji were at the main gate of Rikkai Dai, they were there to discuss the plan for the celebration of Rikkai winning the Nationals making it the third time they won. In the end they planned to make a little tennis match between the players, well it wasn't going to be so little if they needed planning, they also planned on doing a celebrating party, which also took planning. Yukimura was watching the others practice sitting on a brown bench, when Tezuka and Fuji came close enough to the courts to spot them, Sanada was sitting next to him, checking over a list. Yukimura looked at the Seishun boys.**

**"Tezuka-san, Syuusuke-kun" Yukimura greeted, Sanada at the sound of Fuji's name, even if it was his first name, he looked up. **

**"Yukimura-san, will it be alright if we discussed the matches order?" Tezuka asked.**

**"Sure, that's what you came here for anyway, Sanada take care of practice, will you?" Yukimura looked back at Sanada who just nodded.**

**"Is it alright if I stay here?" Fuji asked Tezuka. **

**"If it's what you want, then okay".**

**Yukimura led Tezuka inside, nodding at Sanada to take care of practice while he was gone, and even invited Syuusuke to watch practice.**

**"Why didn't you go, you know they might do something when they are alone" Sanada told Fuji.**

**"Doesn't matter" Fuji began "they have been seeing behind our backs for months, no years, not just last week when we spotted them. They have known each other for years, so it's not that unbelievable" he sat on the bench that Yukimura had previously sat on, Sanada sat after him.**

**"Figured as much, they did call each other by their first name after all. How do you know that anyway?" he asked, putting the list down on his lap, concentrating his eyes on Fuji's beautiful, white creamy face, though he'll never tell Fuji that.**

**"Over heard him this morning on his phone, probably Yukimura" he said as he looked at the practice matches occurring; Niou and Yagyuu were playing, Kirihara and Marui, and Yanagi and Jackal, or so that's how he recognize them.**

**"Yeah, probably, Yukimura was also on the phone this morning, but I didn't know about them actually being together for more than a week, I mean I knew they were together, I suspected as much, like you said they know each other for quite some time, but I didn't know that it had been going for years".**

**Fuji chuckled "well, you are pretty dense on some things. And I bet as loyal as you are you didn't listened to Yukimura talk, right? Caused they said a lot in there, I bet they say such thinks every time they talk to each other" he looked at Sanada, and smiled, eyes still closed.**

**"Maybe. What did they say anyway." He was embarrassed for being that readable, yeah he was pretty dense on some things but not all, and he was kind of curious on what they talked about.**

**Fuji laughed quietly, "Not telling. Anyway aren't you gonna do anything, I mean you love Yukimura don't you?" Fuji said steering his gaze to the ground, he didn't want to get to this topic**

**"_Aren't you gonna_ do something?" Sanada asked him back, referring to Tezuka.**

**"You're pretty smart and no, I'm not. I just notice but Tezuka was never in love with me and maybe I was never in love with him. He was using me for a cover, and maybe my love was platonic. But I did notice that I was with him because he was someone I wanted to be lik, you, know?" he opened his eyes and looked at the sky.**

**"Huh" Sanada scoffed, "sometimes you thing you love someone when you don't, and then you realize you made the biggest mistake making your friendship into something more, and then you don't know how to get your relationship back to friendship" he curled his lip into what seemed to be a sadistic smiled. Fuji had never seen Sanada smile like that before.**

**"Alright, Tezuka-san, later" he looked up when he heard the familiar voice get closer to them. **

**"Syuusuke, let's go, everything is plan" he looked at Sanada, and nodded at him, Sanada nodded back.**

**"Alright Tezuka-kun" Fuji smiled; he stood up wave his farewells and caught up to Tezuka walking.**

**"Who's coming" Sanada asked Yukimura as the Seishun boys left.**

**"We decided to invite our friend Hyotei, and then it'll be only the three schools celebrating, and we decided to wait for the matches a little longer." Yukimura smiled. There was a short silence…**

**"Why?" Sanada finally broke the silence**

**"Because we counted the students and in total it'll be 26 students, and in the shop we are going to, if you have exactly 26 people you'll get 70 percent off of all the food, cool right?" Yukimura smiled**

**"Not that" Sanada began, he took a short paused and then continued, "why did you… sleep with Tezuka?" he finally got the words out.**

**Yukimura's smiled faded, "why did you sleep with Fuji?" he asked back**

**Sanada turned so that now he was standing so he could face Yukimura full on, "you slept with Tezuka first" he shot back.**

**"Fine, I'll tell you, I found out that you slept with Atobe-san, how could you?" Yukimura sneered at him.**

**"That was before we even met, it was long ago I was immature, now tell me the real reason" he commanded.**

**"Are you ordering me?" Yukimura shot him a warning shot, "don't worry" he smiled "I'll tell you, I thought he looked really attractive, and I wanted to try him out" he smile didn't fade, inside he felt like a jerk for acting like a…jerk.**

**"And I'm taking it as you develop real feelings to him, just like he did to you. And don't lie to me, I know you've been together for years" Sanada's expression never changed. It's as if he didn't feel hurt at all, he didn't care what Yukimura did.**

**Yukimura's smile faded, there was a short silence "It wasn't supposed to be like that. I mean, yeah I actually went to him for his looks, and for actually being capable of beating you. But then as we saw each other more, I started developing feelings for hom" he paused "I'm sorry, Sanada" he looked down.**

**"Don't worry, Yukimura" he walked up to him and put his hand in his shoulder, "I think it happened to me too" he smiled, almost unnoticeable; Yukimura looked up at those eyes full trust and truth in them, Yukimura smiled back…**

**"Thank you, Sanada"**

**"No, thank you Yukimura" for a moment, they both didn't know what they were thanking each other for, but it worked for them.**

**"So are you going to confessed to Fuji" Yukimura asked him his sweetest voice.**

**"Yeah" Sanada knew that there was something behind that voice,**

**"Can I help?" there it was the something, a plan that he totally didn't want to know, but he'll find out.**

**"No" Sanada said bluntly**

**Yukimura smile faded; "Fine, I didn't want to help anyway" he turned around so his back was facing Sanada.**

**"Fine, I didn't even want your help" he did the same. They might have not noticed but the whole Rikkai team was watching, and they even got to witnessed when both boys turned around again so they were facing each other and laughed, and laughed… until Sanada noticed and assigned them 30 laps, when they didn't move Yukimura assigned 100, in the end they ended up with 250 for their being so persistent.**

**A week later at the restaurant that gives 70 percent off, for 26 people; 5:30p.m**** (couldn't think of a name)**

**Everyone was ordering everything they could eat, after all everything was 70 percent of because of the amount of students and it was a buffet. All nine from Seigaku were there, and the eight from Hyotei (Taki included) and the eight of Rikkai and all were having a great time.**

**"Fuji, may I have word with you?" Sanada asked Fuji, who was currently, no was, talking to some Seigaku's players. He was nervous he was about to confessed but he didn't know if it'll work out.**

**"Sure" Fuji smiled "excuse me for a while guys" he said to Ryoma and the others.**

**"Is there something you wanted?" Fuji asked Sanada once they were both outside.**

**"Yeah…well you see" Sanada started but seemed to be at lost of words, he practice with Yanagi, Yukimura's plan, pretending that he was Fuji, but it didn't turn out so pretty, but he still tried to continue, this was the real Fuji after all, he didn't tightly close his eyes, his hair wasn't short, he didn't use Data Tennis, and he so want making out with Akaya right now, "how are things… with Tezuka and you?" he finally asked, he was supposed to confessed not ask.**

** Fuji frowned "well, after the other day that we went to Rikkai, we talked" Fuji explained "and we broke up, I was mad at knowing what Tezuka was doing without saying anything to me, but I felt happy that he was also happy. Yukimura and Tezuka do make a good couple after all"**

**"I'm sorry. And yes they do, don't they." Sanada said.**

**"No, it's okay, we are still friends. We understood each other perfectly" he smiled "is that all you wanted to know?" he somehow hoped that Sanada would ask him what he wanted to hear**

**There was a long paused and Fuji was about to say something when Sanada interrupted him,**

**"I think I love you" he said bluntly his expression never changing, except that he was blushing, Fuji was stunt for once. The only other time he had seen Sanada like that was on the bedroom the other day.**

**"No, I know I love you" he corrected himself "we see each other a lot, when our teams practice, we know each other since first year of Middle School, and I know we don't talk much but I love you. Even-"he stopped, Fuji was crying, he was crying.**

**The words really got to him, "Fuji, are okay?" he asked, his expression changed, he was worried. Fuji wanted to hear this words do much, he just didn't know that they'll get to him so much to make him cry.**

**Fuji laughed bitterly "Sorry for my crying" Fuji tried to hold his tears "I just thought I heard you say 'I love you'" he couldn't believe it, the guy who he liked, liked him back.**

**"I did"**

**This time Fuji didn't seem to hold back his tears, they were in a clearly new position now, Fuji was clutching Sanada's shirt, and his face was bury by the shirts collar, he was crying. Sanada took the opportunity to put his arms around the younger boy's back, and repeated "I love you" countless times until Fuji finally said it back,**

**"I love you too" and cried some more.**

**It took around some minutes for Fuji to stop crying, and when he did he asked Sanada about Yukimura. Sanada replied with, 'we also broke up, I accepted his relationship with Tezuka, surprised' which made Fuji chuckled, his eyes were puffy, but he still looked like and angel under the moon, like always.**

**"Fuji, is it alright if…I…kiss you?" he asked, he also practice this with Renji while he and Akaya were making out, Yukimura's command, and Akaya tried to use his tennis move on him, ending with the other members laughing.**

**Fuji was quiet surprised by the question, but he also liked that about Sanada, his great kind personality, and not really afraid to say what he wanted. After a few seconds Fuji nodded "Sure, but you know this won't be our first kiss" Fuji reminded him.**

**Sanada shook his head "You're wrong, it will be" he said pressing his lips to Fuji's and at that moment Fuji got what he meant. This will be their first kiss full of love. And this kiss lasted sometime, enjoying it, Sanada was quite glad he didn't get to kiss Renji like this on practice, because they were so into the kiss, they didn't notice that some people were watching.**

**"You guys done with your lovey-dovey thing" Akaya, Niou and Marui snickered. Most of Rikkai, some of Seigaku and Hyotei were here, Sanada blushed but then…**

**"Tarandarou!!!!!" he shouted**

** After some time of being there, of seeing Tezuka and Yukimura make out, Yukimura started it; Sanada and Fuji were able to get away from everyone.**

**Fuji and Sanada were talking while looking at the stars and the white full moon. And after sometime of talking so calmly, Fuji kissed Sanada.**

**Sanada flinched in surprised, but got used to it.**

**"I love you" Fuji said as he panted, then continuing to suck tongue with his new permanent lover Sanada, Sanada after some more kissing said the same.**

**They may have been in love with their captains, or so they thought, but now they were in love with each other.**

* * *

**Bad Ending I know, but hey. I'm thinking of continuing, like writing all the other times they met, or them getting serious, or how the came up with that revenge plan, and about Tezuka and Yukimura. But all depends. Late *waves***


End file.
